1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Ice Houses and Deer Stands and more specifically it relates to a multipurpose trailer system for providing a trailer, a fish house, a deer stand, and a scaffold within a single structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional trailers, fish houses, deer stands and scaffolds have been in use separately for years. Conventional trailers are typically comprised of a frame with a plurality of wheels and a platform for supporting objects to be transported. Conventional fish houses may either be a foldable structure or a solid structure that have a plurality of holes for ice fishing through. Conventional deer stands are either a portable structure (e.g. tree stands) or a permanently raised structure. Conventional scaffolding is comprised of a portable structure that is assembled on a job site to elevate workers. However, no one has combined a trailer, fish house, deer stand and scaffold together as explained further by this invention.
In these respects, the multipurpose trailer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a trailer, a fish house, a deer stand, and a scaffold within a single structure.